


暖心之举

by kummerspeck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hoodies, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 通常来说，洛基并不是那种慷慨大方的人。但即使是他也不能忽视一个在公交站台瑟瑟发抖，看起来正急需一件外套的陌生人，更别提他是个英俊，有着美丽棕色眼睛的年轻人。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	暖心之举

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Warm Gesture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815043) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



洛基正在公交站等车，洛基正在这以寒风彻骨鬼天气为特色的隆冬时节，一个人像傻瓜似的站在公交站等车。因为他愚蠢的哥哥不但借走他的车还把车撞坏了。尽管这事过去已经一周了，洛基仍然很恼火，他并不在乎托尔的抱歉和他支付了所有修车的费用，毕竟这让他——重申——在一年中天气最糟糕的隆冬时节，迎着寒风，一个人像傻瓜似的站在站台等车。

他独自一人在站台等了十多分钟，直到一个棕发男孩跨过栏杆走过来。他看起来跟洛基差不多大，长得很好看。不知什么原因，在这样的鬼天气他居然只穿着一件T恤，洛基都能听到他牙齿打战的声音。

他真的有点期待看到这个男孩冻成一个大冰块。

洛基偷偷瞟了对方几眼，发现他紧紧地搂着自己，试图阻挡入骨的寒风。他可怜的样子真的很像一只迷路的小狗，他甚至有一对与之相配的，水汪汪的棕色狗狗眼。不过那对漂亮的大眼睛并没有直视洛基，而是悲惨地盯着他面前的地面。

洛基纠结了一会儿，最终还是解开了自己的连帽衫——幸好他今天多穿了一件厚厚的毛衣——一边靠近对方，洛基把连帽衫递了出去，随口说道：“拿去吧。”

陌生人的头猛然抬起，那双几乎是焦糖色的眼睛睁得大大的，盯着洛基又看了看那件连帽衫。他看起来那么惊讶得那么可爱，满眼都是难以置信的感激，洛基努力抑制住微笑。

动作有些害羞，年轻人接过了连帽衫，匆匆忙忙地穿上，系好。

“谢谢。”他小声地说，脸上的红晕不知是因为天气还是尴尬。

当他向这边微笑的时候，洛基也不自觉地想回以微笑，也让他有点想跟对方调调情，但他及时克制了这种冲动，毕竟这里是公交站台而不是什么酒吧，他也不知道对方是不是感兴趣。他转而问了一个稍有冒犯的问题：“这么冷的天气，你为什么不穿外套？”

对方看起来有点难为情，一边用手挠挠头，看起来那么可爱。“我把外套借给朋友穿了，结果我一分心，没注意到他穿走了。”

洛基忍不住笑了，尽管他刚刚认识对方，但是他有种感觉，“分心”绝对是这个深发色青年的常见问题。正当他想深入交谈，搞清楚对方是不是单身的时候，洛基听到了熟悉的公交车刹车的声音。看到进站的正是他等的车，洛基心里不禁感到一阵小小的失望。

当他回头看另一个人时，很明显对方也认识到了这一点。男孩低头看着连帽衫的表情有点不自然，他冻僵的手指已经在拉下拉链了。就在那一瞬间，洛基突然作出决定，“穿着吧。”对方猛地抬起头来，他只是回以一个淡淡的笑，“很明显你比我更需要它，别生病了。”

男孩惊讶地张开了嘴，像是想说些什么。那对融化的巧克力一般美丽的蜜棕色大眼睛里满是感激，还有一点羞怯的如释重负。这让洛基真的后悔自己不能多留几分钟——不管只是交谈还是调情，但有时这就是命运。

转过身，洛基向巴士走去，感到车门打开后空调的热风。

“嘿！”洛基停下，回头看着对方。他一边拨弄着连帽衫的拉链，牙齿轻轻咬着下唇，看起来在思考如何开口。但司机不耐烦地咳嗽了一声，男孩只好尴尬地笑笑，“就，谢谢你。”

上巴士之前洛基又回以微笑，点了点头。走向座位的时候，洛基还是情不自禁地又朝窗外看了一眼。年轻人也正向这边看，他们一直对视着直到巴士开走。洛基不得不长叹一声坐在了座位上。

这可能就是洛基的运气吧，他遇到了一个很可爱的陌生人，但在他能做些什么之前，他却只能离开。

——————

一个星期之后，洛基还是没有忘记站台上的陌生人，但他接受了再也见不到对方的事实。

然而，当他走进最喜欢的咖啡店时，洛基站在门口呆住了。在站台遇到的那个陌生人正站在柜台点餐。在这么大的城市里两次碰到对方，本身就让人吃惊，但让洛基更加震惊的是，对方竟然就穿着洛基的连帽衫。他不可能弄错。这是洛基在挪威的时候买的，上面有挪威文字。这件连帽衫对于这个男孩来说也太大了，使他看起来更小只了。袖子几乎盖住了他的手腕，整件衣服在他身上看起来松松垮垮但又出奇可爱。

很快，他也注意到了洛基，他的整张脸一下子涨得通红，眼神尴尬地转向别处。而洛基看到对方还穿着自己的连帽衫时，胃里像是飞进了蝴蝶。他想知道对方为什么还穿着这件衣服，这是不是意味着他对男生有好感，更确切地说，对洛基有好感。

深发色的青年挠了挠他的脸，眼神又转回洛基，脸上还是带着一周前那个有些羞怯的微笑。咖啡馆不是很多人，洛基走进他身边，打了个招呼，“你好，又见面了。”

“嗨。”对方答道，说着还舔了舔下唇。他指着连帽衫说：“我，呃，真的没想到会被抓包穿着这件衣服。”他不好意思地笑了笑，洛基也笑了。“但是，现在我想你可以拿回去了。”

他伸手要解开拉链，但是洛基阻止了他。“不，留着吧，”下一句话脱口而出，“我觉得你穿着更好看。”

这句赞美让对方的眼神里流露出更多好奇和兴趣，也给了洛基更多的信心。正当洛基要开口的时候，咖啡师叫道：“托尼？”

棕发男孩——托尼转身去拿咖啡。是外带杯，但是他又再次转向洛基，眼神无比明亮，他问道：“如果你已经给了我一件连帽衫，我有机会请你喝杯咖啡来补偿你吗？”

洛基的笑容扩大了一点。“那要看情况了，托尼，这次补偿包不包括和你共用一张桌子聊聊天呢？”

托尼的整张脸都被点亮，洛基也感到一阵成功的喜悦。看起来托尼对男生感兴趣，或者说至少对洛基感兴趣。“没错，这正是我的计划。”

“既然如此。”洛基对着收银台做了个手势，托尼急切地跟在他身后。

“所以，我能知道你的名字吗，我神秘的服装赞助人？”

洛基笑着回答：“我是洛基。”

“啊，北欧神的名字，很棒，我想这也解释了这件印着挪威语的连帽衫的由来了？”

洛基挑起了一边眉毛，“你会挪威语？”

“不会，”托尼欢快地答道，“但是我会谷歌，出于好奇顺便一问，为什么你要买一件写着‘位于黄油之眼’的连帽衫？”

洛基忍俊不禁，“Å være midt i smørøyet.”，他复述了一遍，看到托尼听到洛基说挪威语惊奇的样子。“这句话的意思是处在绝佳位置，我一直很喜欢它的含义。”

（注释：Å være midt i smørøyet，英文直译是To be in the middle of the butter's eye，由来大概是挪威人在喝粥的时候会在上面加上黄油，这块地方是最美味的。可译为To be in a great place, find yourself a favorable position, 处在绝佳位置，找到有利地位。）

“哈，所以就有点像是命运？”托尼说着，嘴角带着一丝狡黠的微笑，“就像是在站台遇见一个需要帮助的人？”

洛基被不由自主地逗笑了，“也可以说是又在咖啡店遇见对方？”

“完全正确。”托尼回答，眼神里充满了幽默。“看起来我们正在黄油区呢。”

“显然如此。”洛基同意道，忍住笑点完了自己的咖啡。

点完单后，他和托尼一起到旁边等待。

等待的时间被轻松的谈话和关于对方的问题填满。这是洛基与其他人进行过的最轻松、最有吸引力、最有趣的谈话之一。自从洛基拿起咖啡，他们坐下来那一刻，他都没有注意到时间的流逝。

他们的对话持续了几个小时，最后他们甚至还点了更多食物——一直到托尼接到助理的电话，问他这么长时间到底去了哪里——双方都有点小小的失望，但是他们交换了号码，约好了再次见面的时间，这次是正式的晚餐约会。

洛基不得不承认尽管他还在为托尔把他的车撞了的事不开心，但是遇见托尼，计划和托尼的约会，以及看到托尼穿着自己的连帽衫离开——这一切，都让洛基对托尔的怒火少了几分，事实上，洛基不得不说，他甚至很高兴事情是这样的结局。当然，这一点他肯定不会告诉托尔。

这种感觉，就像是托尼开的玩笑那样，也许就是命运。


End file.
